Terk, Tantor, Timon, and Pumbaa's rescue/The birds got help from more friends
Here is how rescue came from Tarzan's animal friends in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Back at the jungle, Tantor could hear Tarzan's shout. Tantor: Uh, that sounded like Tarzan. Kopa: What about him, Tantor? Tantor: He sounded like, like he was in trouble. Bartok: Oh, that doesn't sound good! Terk: Yeah, well, why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care. Vitani: How stubborn is Terk? Zozi: No words what so ever. Tantor: That's it! (grabs her with his trunk) I've had it with you and your emotional constipation! Tarzan needs us, and we're gonna help him! You got that? Now, pipe down and hang on tight. We've got a boat to catch. Timon: Pumbaa and I are coming along for the rescue mission, Tantor! Pumbaa: Tarzan's a good friend to Kopa, we're gonna do the same for him! Tantor: Hop on! With that said, Zozi, Timon, Pumbaa and Terk rode on Tantor while Bartok flew as he carries Mushu to rescue. However since elephants can't fly, Tantor just ran off a cliff. Pumbaa: Uh oh! Everyone: (except Bartok and Mushu) Woah! At last, they all splashed into the ocean. Tantor: I've never felt so alive! Terk: Good! 'Cause I'm gonna kill ya! Tantor: (spotted something) No time for that now, Missy. So, they dove underwater to avoid collision from the boat that are carrying a couple of Clayton's men and a bunch of Heartless. As Tantor used his trunk like a periscope on the submarine, the rescue group continued their way to the boat where Mickey and his friends are captured. Meanwhile at the jungle clearing, Kopa and Vitani had to make sure the jungle is saved. Kopa: Let's hope they're not too late. Vitani: They won't be. (to Zazu and Iago) Zazu, Iago, you two fly ahead. Get help form the Pridelanders along with the Lion Guard in the Pride Lands, get King Mheetu, the royal family, and the Outlanders in the Outlands, and gather help from the Night Pride and any brave and strong animals at the Tree of Life. Zazu: Of course, Queen Vitani. Iago: Way ahead of ya. So, they spread out to get help from the Pride Lands, the Outlands, and the Tree of Life. Back at the boat, Tarzan was struggling to break free from the lower deck of the boat. Jane Porter: Tarzan, it's no use. Don't! Scrooge McDuck: Tarzan laddie, you'll break your bones that way! Tarzan: (panting and snarls) Clayton. Jane Porter: Yes, Clayton. Clayton betrayed us all. I'm so sorry, Tarzan. Tarzan: No. I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right. Mickey Mouse: But you can still make it right, Tarzan. Tarzan: How, Mickey? I couldn't even get Kerchak to trust me. Riku: But you didn't know your mistake, you just never realized Clayton was untrustworthy until now. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages! What is this world coming to? Just then, the ship was tilted with every slipped to one side with Goofy's holler. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! What just happened!? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh. Oh, by Jove, don't know my own strength. Back outside, it was Tantor who was climbing onto the ship. Scrooge McDuck: (after another slip) Bless me bagpipes! There it is again! Jane Porter: What was that? Ludwig von Drake: That was defiantly nobody's strength! Back on deck, Terk, Tantor, Zozi, Timon, Pumbaa, Bartok and Mushu are fighting off the rest of Clayton's men and Heartless. Terk: You are an animal! Goofy: (after hearing Tantor's trumpet) Gwarsh! That sounded just like an elephant. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (after the upper crashing) I believe you're right, Goofy. Tarzan: Tantor! Tantor: (trumpets) Zozi: To the rescue, My jungle friend! Tarzan: Thanks, Guys. Mushu: Hey, no worries, Tarzan. Any pal of Bartok and Zozi's is a friend of mine! Pumbaa: Same here along with Kopa's. Right, Timon? Timon: I couldn't agree more, Pumbaa. Terk: I thought I would never see you again, and here you are! (gets grabbed by Tantor) Aah! Tantor: Sometimes you embarrass me. Hmm. Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Tarzan, we'll save your family together. Sora: We got your back! Tarzan: Thank you, Mickey. Thank you, Sora. You're both good friends. And so, Tarzan makes a headstart into the ocean water. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225